


Стоять на решённом / Stare Decisis

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин исповедался. У Сэма тоже есть кое-что своё, о чём надо сказать.10.16. "Paint it Black", финал.





	Стоять на решённом / Stare Decisis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stare Decisis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459449) by K Hanna Korossy. 



– Когда я не мог спать и сходил от этого с ума.  
Слова Сэма прервали затянувшееся молчание. Дин трогал синяки и морщился – у Изабеллы слишком хорошо поставлен удар для монахини – а Сэм тем временем яростно крутил шестеренки в своей голове. Черта с два он позволит Дину закончить этот разговор его обычной безнадёгой.

Дин заторможено моргнул, пытаясь уловить причинно-следственные связи диалога:  
– Что?  
– И когда у меня не было души.  
Брат удивленно наморщил лоб:  
– Это что, список наших лучших хитов? Я что-то...

– Еще когда я умирал после Испытаний, – безмятежно продолжил Сэм.  
– Сэм, какого?..  
Сэм даже не взглянул на брата, следя исключительно за дорогой:   
– После убийства Джессики Азазелем. Да, и после убийства Бобби Диком Романом.  
– У этой мемориальной прогулки есть какой-то смысл? – рявкнул Дин.

– Каждый раз. Каждый тот раз, у нас не было никакого плана, мы не знали, с чего начать. Каждый раз это было как смертный приговор. Даже хуже! Иногда я уже просто хотел сдаться, – Сэм коротко глянул на брата. – Но ты мне не позволял, приятель. Каждый. Грёбаный. Раз.  
Дин сжал зубы; он начал понимать, к чему всё идёт.

Сэм сбавил накал:  
– Мы же делали это. Мы спасали этот мир от Азазеля, и от левиафанов, и от Евы. _Ты_ вытащил мою душу из Клетки, _ты_ провёл меня через Испытания; _ты_ забрал меня у смерти и у безумия. Чувак, ты единственный, кто вырвался из Ада _и_ из Чистилища! Дин Чертов Винчестер.

Дин закатил глаза, но щеки у него порозовели.

– И что, серьёзно – теперь ты считаешь, что _эта_ штука убьёт тебя? – Сэм кивком указал на закрытую рукавом Метку на предплечье Дина.  
Дин передвинулся, морщась, на сиденье:  
– Ты закончил уже?  
– Ты меня вообще слышал ?  
– Да ладно? Я типа круче всех, и ты готов мне ноги мыть и воду пить, ага.  
– Да, – спокойно сказал Сэм. – Именно это я и сказал.  
Вроде как.

Дин опять вздрогнул от боли и вздохнул, когда Сэм протянул ему пузырёк обезболивающего, как и десять минут назад. Но на этот раз он вытряхнул оттуда пару таблеток и проглотил их насухую, прежде чем Сэм успел выкопать бутылку с водой из-под сиденья.

Ещё минута тишины. Потом с пассажирского сиденья тихо донеслось:  
– Я тебя слышал, Сэмми.

Похоже, впервые он действительно именно это имел в виду. Плечи Сэма немного расслабились. Миссия ещё не закончена, но направление выбрано верно, пока для них двоих этого достаточно.

– Из тебя бы вышел адвокат, - буркнул Дин, устраиваясь на сиденье поудобнее.  
– Нет, – сказал Сэм со свирепым удовольствием. – Из меня вышел охотник.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Stare Decisis** \- Стоять на решённом (лат.) — правовой принцип, по которому судьи обязаны уважать прецеденты, созданные предшествующими решениями. Выражение взято из латинского изречения, формулирующего данный принцип, Stare decisis et non quieta movere: «Стоять на решённом и не нарушать спокойствие».


End file.
